


[Art and Poem] Dizzy escapes me

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [28]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, poem, rotating hallway (inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Arthur in the hallway.





	

  
  
  
_You come for me, I'll take you out_  
  
_Spinning hall be dammned_  
  
_Cause the meaning of dizzy escapes me_  
  
_And I'm too badass to fall_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rejected titles include "Too Busy to be Dizzy" and "I Got 99 Problems but Dizzy Ain't One"


End file.
